All just a dream
by EleanorMasterson
Summary: When Borg industries is broken into and dangerous weapons are stolen, one of the Ninja are to blame, now the Ninja are trying to find who the real theif is, but when they find the culprit is a ghost of an old enemy hiding inside of of the Ninjas dreams, slowly driving that ninja insane, they must find a way to help their friend
1. A painful begining

Darkness... A tunnel of black space with a light at the end... Is this what death is like? Am I dead? How did I die? Or is this even real? Maybe this is all just a dream? A very strange dream, that I will wake up from any minute now...

"M'lord! Pardon me saying this but this is a foolish idea! We should just kill him now!" A voice said. A voice? "Shut up and hand me that book!" Another said. Two voices.

Surely I couldn't have died if I hear voices? Or maybe I did die and went to Hell. And these voices are Satan and his little devil henchman. I thought as I tried to open my eyes, only to close them again for a bright light hanging from a ceiling

"He's waking up!" The first voice whispered and I felt something covering my eyes

"I Know! I can see just as well as you can! Quick hand me the knife for the ritual!" The second voice growled, I can't but my finger on it... But I swear there's something familiar about these two voices... Wait I remember it's -AAUGH! A knife cut into my hand and names were forgotten as I screamed in pain,

I opened my eyes but a blindfold covered them, and something was holding me down. AAAAAAGH! This time a pain shot forth from my wounded hand like someone had poured alchohal on it, but much, much worse...

I bit my lip and clenched my fist and tried to listen to what they were saying. "Almost done! If the Ninja ruin my plans this time I will have a back-up plan!" Rasped the second voice

"And this is your plan? Wasting the last dark matter in ninjago on some silly ritual!" The first voice argued,

"Before you go calling it "silly" I suggest you read the scroll first!"

There was a short silence followed by something that sound like a snake slithering across a tile floor (Which it was might I add) and a few objects being knocked over, a sound of paper being unraveled...

"Are you mad?!" It asked "Not yet but I plan to make him mad!" chortled the other, and the two argued (All the while a terrible headache came upon me and I moaned in pain) "Hurry! Before the dark matter takes full effect!"

Then they where whispering... Whispering such horrible things that I couldn't listen to them anymore, yet they were soft enough that they could be a lullaby, but the thing was. They weren't speaking.

"Watashi no tamashi ga anata ni shibara reru yo ni shite kudasai anata wa hokanohito ga horobiru made watashi no boku to naru!"

I don't understand what they're saying! But it feels alright... My headache is gone but now I feel someone else and I feel so tired...

"Now! Take him and chain him to the rocket! His ninja friends will come for him for sure!" voices... more voices.. Shouting orders asking questions, threats, more orders, sounds of chains, doors opening as I'm being dragged away from the room I didn't even get to see. And as I'm being dragged out of the room still blindfolded now with my mouth gagged I remember a name; "Overlord"...

an unkown amount of time (maybe years) later

It was a beautiful day and the ninja weren't doing much, it was a generally a good and lazy day. But in a lot of stories these days are the best kind of days to make something bad happen, so without further ado. Let's see what was really happening on that good and lazy day!

{In another place}

I was in a dark room, just like years ago. Only this time, I was not alone...

Marionettes that looked just like my friends where hanging down from the ceiling that was not there, Jay, Nya Lloyd. All of them, dead.

The floor I was standing on nothing, when I reached out to touch the bodies I did not feel them

Why am I here?" I shouted to nobody in particular

"Lots of people ask that same question m'boy!" Another voice, raspy and dry, shouted back

"Who said that that? Show yourself?"

"Oh I would love to! But the time has not yet come!"

"What do you want?"

"Something you are not prepared to pay for..."

"Is this a dream?"

"That is up to you!"

"Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why are my friends like this? hanging from strings? Why are the..."

"Dead?"

"Because this isn't real! This is all just a dream!" The voice grew louder and it seem to be right behind me in front of my and by my side, I didn't like this at all

"This is all just a dream! I wish I was awake" I Tell myself. I heard a slight chuckle coming from somewhere

"Your wish, is yours to keep!" The voice whispered in my ear and suddenly the black floor underneath me gave way and my dead friends all disapeared as I told myself, "It was all just a dream..."


	2. Missing someone

{In another dream or reality}

I woke up on the couch on the Destiny's Bounty, covered in sweat. People where laughing in the other room, I got up to go where there were people, but when I got up something felt... Off,

I felt extremely dizzy but I didn't trip or stumble, I didn't care. I only wanted to know if my friends were alive. I ran into the hallway of Destiny's Bounty and heard footsteps down the hall, I ran down the hall and just saw the door to the dining room close.

Quickly, I ran over and pulled the screen door open, and to my relief it was just the other Ninja, sitting at the dining table, who looked at me with amusement,

"Up now? Thought you decided to sleep through dinner?" Sensei Wu, the team's mentor and teacher, I felt sick inside and I could't think straight "I, um, just uh..." I stuttered, "Well dinners ready so sit down" Misako, Lloyd's mother kindly said. I sat down and silently put food on my plate while everyone talked joyously, pretty soon I stopped being quiet and started laughing with the others,

ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of my stomache. I was loving this. Everyone together and happy. Garmadon, Ray and Maya, Lloyd Zane, everybody! this was perfect, I wish this moment would last...

After dinner we all helped clean up and then settled down to try to beat each others high scores, it was fun and no one beat Sensei Wu's high score! Mainly because he turned the Xbox off whenever someone came close to beating it.

I don't know what the feeling came from but I just have this nagging feeling that something is wrong, but I shrugged it off. _"It was that dream_ I thought _"I had, I have a terrible awful feeling that it means something"_ "Something bothering you?" Lloyd asked, and I answered simply "No, nothing's bothering me..." _"Oh why must I lie?"_ But Lloyd didn't say anything more, but he gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. But his frown disapeared when Garmadon grabbed the controller and challenged him. It was father against son once again!

After the video game tournament between Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon, everyone decided to go bed, brushing our teeth and changing from our ninja gi's to our pajamas we all talked some more and argued a bit, at that moment I could tell you we were louder then a cabin full of 6th-grade girls, _heh_

as I closed my eyes I could hear something... _"Rain.."_ and then I slowly drifted off to sleep...

 _ **"What is the fine line between reality, and fiction?"**_

 _ **"Why there is no line if one's mind is simply twisted enough to believe so!"**_

 _ **"So why do people say there is one"**_

 _ **"Perhaps the insane see more then the sane?"**_

 _ **"Perhaps the evil have more vision then the good"**_  
 _ **"Could it be that some people actually believe that reality is a thing?"**_

 _ **"Heh, what foolish people"**_

 _ **"Oh what foolish people indeed..."**_

 _Pitter patter, pitter patter,_

 _"I hear something..."_

 _Pitter patter, pitter patter_

 _"I hear rain..."_

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, the door was open and the beds weren't made and I could definitely hear rain falling on the roof of the Monastary _"What happened to the Bounty?"_ I asked myself.

I forced myself out of bed, groggily and clumsily I searched for my ninja gi. Slowly putting it on. After that I walked into the long winding hallway full of relics and other junk Ronin is always trying to steal. _"How did I get here?"_

I walked down the hallways and tried to remember what happened.

 _"Where is everybody?"_

The laughter was gone and silence hung in the air and I did not like it.

I came to a door and opened it slowly, Lloyd was sitting on a couch by himself, he looked like he was about to cry. So I did what any good friend would do, sit right next to him. Even though I didn't know what was wrong, I put my arm around Lloyd trying to comfort him. Lloyd sighed, "I wish Sensei Wu were here..." He whispered,

Then I remembered, _"Wu's gone! Garmadons gone! But, that's impossible! I saw them not long ago!"_

 _"Or was it all just a dream?"_

"I miss Sensei too..." I said.

 _ **"Watch out little Ninja! For the mighty are begining to crumble!"**_

 _ **"I will be back! Sooner then you think!"**_

 _ **"You may think I'm gone but oh no, I am very much alive!"**_

 _ **"And where there is light! There is darkness!"**_

 _ **"Even where the light shines the brightest..."**_

 _ **"But who knows?"**_

 _ **"After all"**_

 _ **This may be all just a dream..."**_

 **Authors notes:**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to the few people for reviewing my story "All just a dream"! Your words really helped me when I was feeling unmotivated and things have been really busy where I live, and whenever I read the nice things about chapter one I was so happy! Thank you all so much! And this chapter was kinda rushed so please forgive me for any mistakes. Thank you all so much and I will try to get the next one out ASAP! Goodbye!**


	3. The thief of no name

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Authors quick begining note:**

 **This chapter will be in third person view, Viewing not thoughts just what people say**

Midnight, the time when almost all crimes such as murder,mugging, thievery. To name a few, and tonight was no different. But it did seem that way.

Borg industries, the derivation for all new inventions and gadgets in Ninjago. But only the safe and secure non dangerous stuff get shown to the puplic. Those that were had to be hidden away below the tower. Only few had access to it. And tonight one more had gotten access into it.

It was quiet and two guards were standing near the door waiting for relief of their shift. But that was hours away.

"So you wanna head down to some bar or someplace after work tonight?" Guard #1 asked Guard #2 "Dude we just started our shift and, now your talking about what you wanna do when it ends?" Guard #2 replied "But I'm bored!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Me too actually"

"So how was your day?"

"Fine"

"Really?"  
"Yeah I slept through most of it though"

"Yeah same man! Same"

And the talk between the minor charactors wasted about an hour and a half.

At least,

Until he came.

The lights went out and everything went dark.

"What the?" Guard #2 Exclaimed. "Relax it's just a power surge" Guard #1 said and pulled out a flashlight "The custodian should fix it in about a minute or so"

 _CRASH!_

The two guards heard something loud and abrupt. The flashlight shone down the hallway. The looked to the right wall, and found a broken potted plant. The dirt from was scattered all over the floor like someone had knocked it over and scattered the dirt across the floor,

A cold heavy hand was placed on their shoulders, they behind them and saw two cold eyes of purple

 _ **"Isn't it past your bedtime?"**_ Whispered said he with a cold and raspy voice that sounded like death. He knocked their heads together with a sickening crack, and they collapsed onto the dirty floor

The person, as he locked the door with the two guards, as well as a maintenance guy. He smiled a little, for he had not had this much fun in quite a while,

Silently, he walked down a hall, avoiding the guards and staying hidden from the cameras, searching each and every room for intruders such as himself

Finally he reached and elevator that went to the lower levels. The elevator door opened and a scientist stepped out, she wore a long white lab coat, black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, Her hair was died a bright red and purple and tied into a bun. She carried a brief case and had a key card in her coat pocket, _**"Bingo!"**_ He whispered, and tried to sneak up on her.

But at that moment a small mouse was running beneath his feet and as he put his foot down he stepped on the poor mouses tail.

Now the little mouse's squeak might not have been heard in a room full of people, but in this empty and bare room it sounded like a shout. And the girl started to run. So he quickly, and without thinking of his cover, jumped onto her in the light, nunchucks in hand and pulling them around the girls neck

Choking and not able to scream she passed out and collapsed onto the cold hard floor,

The man smiled and pulled out her keycard from her coat pocket and slid it into his own. But his smile quickly faded as he saw a camera staring at him in the corner. Slowly walking up to it he gave it a twisted smile and suddenly lept at it destroying shocking it with his hands, he laughed when the camera fell to the floor. But not for how or why he did it, but for who did and who didn't do it...

 _ **"You shouldn't trust even the brightest light to stay lit,**_

 _ **Because even the sun will burn out one day..."**_

 **Authors note:**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAYYY! Anyways hello people! Nice to be back! Sorry this took a bit longer than the last chapter, things have been happening and stuff. Anyways hope you like it! Now, I wonder what the colors black, blue and red mean?**

 **Toodle-oo!**


	4. The song

Walking down the hall to the elevator was the young man, holding two objects in his hands. Silently he slid them into his pockets, proud of his near murderous actions. He loved this,

but something inside him told him off. He suddenly felt sick in the stomach. And his body refused to obey him

" _ **Go back to sleep**_!" He told himself " _ **It's all just a dream**_!" And the voice inside him silenced

" _ **That's better**_..." And continued down his path to the elevator. He entered and scanned his stolen key card. Then the long boring ride down, his foot was tapping on the cold floor impatiently. Frustrated and tired he lifted his mask only a little bit so he could of breath.

Not noticing something small in the corner of the room.

Then the elevator stopped, not at the level he wanted. Then he heard voices on the other side of the door, quickly he opened the maintenance hatch on the ceiling,

classic spy mode he climbed in it and hid from the two scientists above them, luckily. They seemed to be heading down as well

About a minute or so passed while listening to the boring music when finally it stopped and the two walked out a couple floors below his. So he jumped down, right as the doors closed, and the elevator went down again

Down a few floors

Down a few more

And he arrived

The lowest level, where all the weapons made are held. But the most heavily guarded floor in Borg tower, moving stealthily in through the rooms, looking for things to steal. He stopped suddenly, for right in his way. Was a small handful of nindroids armed with the weapons he wanted

"Halt! Intruder!" They ordered in their robotic voices " _ **Fat chance**_!" He said.

Now, normally people don't take those kinds of words well, and did they? No, not at all.

They aimed their weapons at him and were prepared to fire them

"Last chance, leave now" Their guns started to glow, indicating that they were about to fire at him and kill if he didn't comply

" _ **Not until I get whats mine**_!" He shouted and ran towards them with a pair of shurikens in hand. Shot fired at him and he dodged with incredible speed. Running up the wall like a spider he spun into a very dark purple tornado and everything went into a blur of sparks and fire, spinning off the wall and onto the floor again after all the robot guards had been disabled.

The alarms suddenly went off and the room turned red with the flashing lights. More nindroids came rushing in from doors that weren't there before. Holding more than just guns. Swords, swords charged with electricity that gave one quite a shock when struck. But the man just smiled! " _ **More fun for me**_!" He said, grabbing a gun from one of the fallen nindroids and fired at the rest.

More were falling around him as he fired shot after shot, and when one had run out of ammo he choose another gun just as quickly. He was enjoying this. Oh, he was indeed...

One was coming behind him. Sneaking up on the intruding man, yes a giant metal beast three times taller than the man himself. And it was out to kill.

It had two guns for hands, and rockets hidden here and there. It stood on two feet like a man and was controlled by a person inside its body. This giant mech was only brought out for the toughest foes.

And he was one of them.

The man leaned back to avoid being hit by a bullet and nearly fell over but quickly regained balance again. There was only a few left standing in his way now, aiming a bit more carefully this time when something shot him from behind, knocking him into the wall. Everything hurt. He looked up to see what had surprised him and saw a nindroid in a mech with two guns for hands.

" _ **What the**_?!"

He jumped to his feet as fast as possible, the mech was coming towards him again. Now running towards it he jumped onto it's back, the mech was in panic mode now!

Firing at itself trying to hit him, while the man was struggling to stay on while pulling wires from inside. Throwing aside a few more he found it, the power source of it.

And he grabbed it. ( And may I add that melting the metal while trying to stay on the mech with still a few nindroids shooting you is a very difficult task!)

immediately the whole thing powered down. Collapsing on other nindroids

As he climbed down exhausted he scraped his leg against a sword and fell down and tore a bit of his mask. But he just smiled. He got back up and walked away.

He stopped and looked behind him with a grin hiding underneath his mask,

he coughed and said with a weak, but still cold and raspy voice " _ **I was expecting a bit of a challenge**_!"

Things were swift after that. Grabbing what he wanted and needed and destroying what he didn't. Soon walking down a hall, but he was looking for something. Something special, he came across a giant vault. But there was no way of entry,

He couldn't break it open

Nor could he use the key card he had stolen, for this vault was for a select few maybe even just one.

Now whatever was in there, he wanted it. Maybe he knew it was there, maybe he was just curious. Either way, he was going to find a way in...

Cole woke up with a start and nearly fell out of his bed. He felt like he had fought a long hard-won battle, he looked at the clock on the bedside table

4:47

Lying back down again he saw Jay's bed without the master of lightning. The blankets had been tossed off the bed and onto the floor. Along with his pajamas

The dresser was open and clothes were hanging out of Jay's drawer. Not like Cole cared, he was too tired to care. He just turned to the wall and closed his eyes. Thinking of a dream he had. One thought led to another and he couldn't sleep for another hour or so, and he even forgot what the dream was. But that it didn't matter. For it was all just a dream

But in the silence. He heard a faint sound. Someone singing. A song he never heard before

" _ **I lost, I lost something dear to me**_ "

" _ **I lost my army, and my legacy**_ "

" _ **So I wander, forgotten and hated by all**_ "

" _ **Till the next ones corrupted by chaos' call**_ "

" _ **For the crystal of the souls just nearly shattered**_ "

" _ **And the walls of the mind are completely battered**_ "

" _ **And when one must choose between the lover and the brother**_ "

" _ **The brother's left behind, and forgotten forever**_ "

" _ **Then he'll have lost something dear to him!**_ "

" _ **Where he'll be forgotten and driven to sin!**_ "

The song sent shivers down Coles' spine. He didn't hear who was singing it and the voice didn't sound like anyone he knew or remembered. But something told it was familiar and that he knew who was singing it. But he couldn't put his finger on it. But then sleep came, and all was throught to be just a dream...

 **Authors note and message**

 **AAUUUUGHGHJMGJNGRATRFJKSNNOHMYFRIKINGOSH! WHY DID THIS CHAPTER TAKE SO LOOOOOOOOOONG?! ITS SO SHORT AND STUFF!**

 **So anyways, I am so so sorry about how long this took! I was was just feeling unmotivated to do it and I had other stuff in my life going on and all that jazz. Trust me, I wanted to write but I kept getting distracted, and I will admit a bit bored. Not with this story but just this chapter, I found this one really hard for me to write and I kept getting writers block . Anyways I know people don't normally read this, so if you did. GIve yourself a pat on the back! Just kidding don't do that**

 _ **Toodle-oo!**_


	5. The Girl

(Unkown POV)

I feel so happy it all feels like a dream. But it isn't. I know it isn't...

Is it?

...

I don't know...

But this is fine! This is perfect! Everybodys happy! So I'm happy! I won't stop it. But something's... Somethings not right. But everybody's here, gathered at the table. Eating together and laughing... Together...

Everyone's here, Everybody's happy... And, _alive_

So why doesn't this feel right? I feel like my dreams are more real than this reality. And this is nothing more than a barrier, keeping me from the truth. But when I ask Sensei, he just tells me that they are nothing more than just dreams.

Earlier Sensei Wu gave me a bird to take care of. The others don't know... But Sensei says that they shouldn't, "Its best if we keep this between you and me." He said.

The bird itself is beautiful, a red bird with a long neck and glowing eyes, and looks similar to a peacock. I keep it locked up in a cage where it waits for me everyday, every time I check on it I am told by Sensei not to let it out ever. So it stays in Sensei's quarters. When I check on it I feel tempted to let it out so I can see its beautiful feathers better, but I am also afraid of what it would do if i set it free

This is my phoenix, and I will protect it with my life.

(Nobodys POV)

{ _Hiroshi's labyrinth_ }

A girl was standing alone in a treehouse. Staring at the sunset. With the pink clouds that looked like cotten candy, she wore a purple T-shirt, and black shorts. As well as grey tennis shoes and a necklace with one larg purple bead and two small green beads, she also had long brown hair, which she always kept in a loose ponytail.

A purple and blue dragon slithered and climbed in the branches and vines, till it got to the girl then it flew to her shoulder and hung there

The dragon is no bigger than a parrot, with the body of a snake and a long head with long ears, and two light blue horns in between. On it's back are short spikes all the way down to the tail where there are two more spikes on each side of the tail. The dragon has four legs and two wings.

She seem ready to go somewhere, but wouldn't move, as if glued to the spot she just stayed leaned against the wall of her treehouse. She was waiting for someone. With a certain something. Finally, when she decide no one was coming. She went inside and put some headphones on grabbed a comic and sat down on a bean bag chair

The dragon looked disapointed, it climbed off her shoulder and went back to the balcony "Is he ever going too come?" It asked. "Yup" She replied, turning a page. The dragon sighed. She was always like this. The girl would stare out into the jungle for a very long time. And then would go back inside and read comic books.

Sometimes she would leave the treehouse though, however, it wasn't very often. Sometimes she would get a call, then she would leave for a few days

And then come back

The dragon sighed

This girl needed to make new friends

-Authors note

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER IM SO SORRY ;-; PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

 **I am very very sorry for not updating this story for a very long time. I just couldn't get on for a while ;-;**

 **anyways heres a new chapter hope you like it. Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes**


End file.
